The Moon of Fate Wanes
by MidnightBlueVampire
Summary: Letzte Battalion is trying to revive Holy Grail. Crews of Fate Stay Night tries to hold them off with the help of Tohno household. But now that old enemies are revived how do they fight? A certain red coated vampire wants in on the fun. Fate x Hellsing


Disclaimer

I do not own any Type Moon Works Or Hellsing

This time I try my hand in mixing the two ( I hope you all like it)

Archer is simply GAR.

Alucard is simply awesome.

GAWSOME!

* * *

The wind howled fiercely on the bridge in Fuyuki City. As if it wasn't freezing enough, the snow had started to fall, giving the city a bright, serene atmosphere. It was not a good night to be out, but some people actually liked being out in the cold, such as an odd couple standing by the railings.

A timid man wearing a pair of glasses shivered as he complained to a blonde girl.

"Arcueid," he said irritatedly. "What are we doing here in the middle of winter?"

"Hmm? I just want to taste Shirou's cooking again."

Shiki looked offended at this remark and cocked his eyebrows. "What? Is my cooking not enough for you?"

The girl chuckled as she laced her arms around his. "Hehe, Naw. It's just because I missed the guys. And…" she looked up at him with cat-like eyes. "…I want to have a private time together with you, away from little sister."

"A-aa…"

They both blushed as their eyes locked together in suppressed wanting. "We'll teach Shirou and Sakura a bit or two about…love," Arcueid said mischievously. "All night long…"

"I-idiot."

But the romantic atmosphere was soon over as the stench of blood reached their noses.

"Hnngh…"

Grey skinned things with sunken eyes and large teeth came into sight. Even in the dim light of the bridge, their ugliness is apparent. There are at least fifty of them. And they were hungry.

"Vampires? Here!"

Shiki removed his glasses as Arcueid removed her shawl, afraid of destroying it in battle.

Those things moved sluggishly at first, but then burst forward with explosions of speed.

The couple moved with expertise, slashing, gouging, and destroying existence. They move in conjunction, dancing in the middle of sparkling dust of deceased vampires. Shiki's dagger moved like there is nothing hindering them while Arcueid's claws mauled them with their overwhelming strength.

Within minutes there were only a quarter of them left.

"!" Arcueid went wide eyed. "There are more of them!"

Indeed. At least fifty more came into being as they were fighting. Mixed among them were a number of black beasts.

"Those things?" Shiki touched his torso. A familiar feeling of dread made him shiver. That can't be! I've killed him twice!

"No, that's right," Arcueid said knowing of her boyfriend's thoughts. "Those are Nero Chaos's 666 beasts."

Before they knew it, another batch of vampires came from the other side of the bridge. A number of passerbys have joined their ranks in misfortune. They were surrounded on all sides.

But before they even have time to feel despair, the ranks in front of them exploded. Shots of incredible precision came from a hill beside the bridge. The power of one hit was enough to create a crack on the bridge. Explosions upon explosions came to be like the sounds of tank rounds.

And then, there were none.

Arcueid looked at the direction of the bullets and saw an immortal.

"A Vampire?" she asked herself. But a vampire using guns were unheard of. They were too proud for that.

"What should we do?" Shiki asked, placing his glasses in place. "Should we ask for help?"

"Nah, we can handle it. Come on!"

Then it was all business.

* * *

In Emiya Manor, preparation for dinner was already under way. Sakura was handling the miso and the men of the household, that is, both Emiya Shirou were handling their respective food in silent competition.

Rin and Rider was idly watching a comedy show while Ilya and Saber played with the lion doll Shirou bought her last time they were in town.

"Sempai, how does this taste?"

Sakura offered a tasting cup filled with miso to Shirou.

"Hmm, perfect. You are getting better and better Sakura."

"It's thanks to you, Sempai," she laughed happily.

Behind their back, Ilya made choking noises as Saber laughed at her antics.

Suddenly, Archer's knife hit the chopping board so hard the blade came off and stuck itself near Shirou's foot.

"Hey! Watch it! You trying to kill me again?"

"…Rin. An enemy."

Their eyes turned alert.

Shirou removed their apron while saying, "Rider, you protect Sakura and Ilya. We'll go check."

Rider nodded quietly and watched as the two Masters and Servants leaped out into action.

* * *

Nero Chaos winced as the last of the beasts he sent to attack his Nemesis vanished into oblivion. The mission he undertook on a whim proved to be interesting. The Shinso princess and his nemesis are in the city. This would prove to be an interesting research. But he was in a sour mood, despite the former fact.

"How disgraceful, to be beaten so easily by mere bullets."

He looked at the full moon in the sky. It was beautiful. That last time was too. When he was killed by the man named Shiki Tohno.

"Ah, the smell of war. Isn't it wondrous!"

He turned his eyes to see the source of the voice. How did he get past me without me noticing? "Who are you?"

His voice was deep, charismatic like the voice of a king. And he acts like it too. Like the whole world exists for his amusement. "Good evening, Nero Chaos. I am a servant of my Master. My name is Alucard."

Nero Chaos looked at the red figure. His clothes were unusual. Red coat with cravat, and long arms that seemed eager, but what was unsettling was the pair of red eyes that looked at him as if he is nothing but a prey.

"'tis a beautiful night. A good night for carnage," he said calmly.

"Hmh, begone. I have no time for you," Nero Chaos frowned. This man is strange even in his standard.

"Oh and I thought the Professor of the Dead Apostles have much more guts in him. I see that I am mistaken."

Even though he knew that those words are just taunts, but Nero Chaos was not a coward, and besides, he was feeling angry. "Come, if you wish for death. I will grant you your wish."

"THEN COME! NERO CHAOS! RELEASE YOUR BEASTS!" He taunted him while raising his hands. Like a composer who writes his own requiem, he walked forward fearlessly into death.

Three wolves launched themselves from the pit of darkness that is Nero's body. But they were dealt off quickly with three shots from a large black barreled gun. "Is that all you got, Professor?" he said with a mix of ridicule and expectation.

This man is clearly no ordinary man. But he is still nothing if he cannot kill all 666 beasts in me, Nero thought to himself.

Alucard growled in anticipation. "How long have I waited for a vampire capable of using Familiars. It will be most…entertaining ! Let me feel the pain of dismemberment. Devour me with your beasts. NERO CHAOSS!"

Hearing this taunt, Nero felt underestimated. He scowled. No mercy, he thought as he opened his coat. Animal of all shapes and sizes jumped out of his shadow and directed their bloodthirst at the red coated man.

Alucard made no attempt to move as he was eaten by those animals until he was nothing more than a head.

"Hmh, so foolish. You are nothing more than food for my beasts," Nero Chaos returned his familiars into him.

But, as he was about to leave, something strange happened.

"_Now it's my turn, Professor_."

"Hmm?" he turned. Suddenly, parts of his shadow turned into bats and they flew towards Alucard's head, melting together into a black puddle with innumerable red eyes which gazed at him.

A look of utter disbelief crept onto his face. Half of his body looked like it had been chomped off by a big animal.

"_Behold, the true way to use familiars._"

The shadow turned into dogs and Centipedes. All sorts of creatures of the night with freaky red eyes that glared at him viciously. They waste no time in engulfing Nero, whose body was reduced to half.

The first to attack was a large dog that towers even over trees.

"The Hound of Baskerville!"

It chomped his head off. It was then that he realized that there was no help for him.

The only possibility of killing Nero Chaos was to kill every part of him in one stroke like Shiki did in the past. But Alucard approached this from a different side, he absorb all 666 beasts in him and overwhelmed him with the souls that resides in his body, making him his.

Rin covered her mouth in shock when she saw the scene. Shirou, Archer, Saber and Rin rushed to the scene after a warning from Caster. They arrived only to see the ill fate of Nero Chaos.

Shortly after their arrival, Arcueid and Shiki did too.

"Where's Nero?" Arcueid called out.

"Shiki, Arcueid?" Shirou's eyes widened in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

Archer knew better to ask the obvious instead he nodded at Alucard's euphoric figure. "He was defeated by that man over there."

BANG! BANG!

Rin ducked as Archer reflected the bullets with Kanshou and Bakuya.

"Well, well," Alucard said, without turning towards them, as if the fact that he had shot at them twice as a greeting was an afterthought. "It seems that I have an audience. Come closer, do. I won't bite," he said with a joviality reserved only to the mentally disturbed.

He removed his gun with a wry smile.

"Arturia…and Emiya Shirou. No, it is Archer now, isn't it?"

"H-how?" Saber gasped.

"It's only right for any Englishman to know the greatest of their kings," Alucard said, "or at least that's what Walter said to me."

Archer's eyes show discomfort when he spoke his true name.

"You know him?" Rin asked the white haired warrior.

"I killed him once," Heroic Spirit Emiya answered uncomfortably. "I don't like to talk about it."

Arcueid glared at the tall figure in red and gritted her teeth in disgust. "Alucard. I thought your ugly mug have vanished ever since the Hellsing Line ceased."

"Heheh, life is not that easy, princess of the Shinso."

"Who is he? He is not of this world," Saber's grip on her sword was still. The danger she felt emanating from this peculiar man was no less than the feeling she had when fighting Berserker, maybe even more.

"His name is Alucard. A Vampire…" she paused while giving him another glare. "…and a hound of Hellsing."

"And his power rivals a Counter Guardian," Archer said.

"He draws power from earth?"

"No, he draws power from the souls of people he had absorbed."

"Correct, my country, my enemy, my friend, and even my own family. All three million four hundred and twenty four thousand, eight hundred, and sixty seven…add six hundred and sixty six for that poor Nero Chaos. AHAHAHAH!" Alucard laughed. His jaw extended to length no man could ever hope to achieve.

Archer's eyebrows twitched. He fought him back when he was fighting against the Ottoman empire. His existence was so dangerous that Archer was called as a Counter Guardian. He defeated him, but he had the nagging suspicion that he let him do that. Alucard is sick that way.

Rin caught his servant's face and asked him. "What's wrong?"

"No, nothing."

"Master!"

In a rush of wind, a flash of yellow appeared from behind. She braked nine paces from them, but only managed to stop when she hit a lone tree on the paved road.

"Police girl. You have much to learn," Alucard said, unaffected by his charge's foolishness. Boredom has turned her antics to be a source of occasional musement for the Vampire.

"Uh, er…hi everyone. My name is Seras Victoria."

Arcueid noted the firearms on her person. The smell is the same with the one who fired at the lesser vampires last time. "You're the one who helped us on the bridge last time?"

"Um, yes." She scratched her head sheepishly.

As she stood up, her tight fitting clothes stretched, making her breasts bounce.

Masters and Servants watched the bouncing melons with curiosity and mixed feeling of anger and self loathing. Those are weapon in their own rights. There should be laws against them.

Damn, that's bigger than Sakura's, both Shirous thought to themselves. Saber and Rin touched theirs timidly.

Watching this, Alucard sported a winning smile. "Now, let's ignore the largeness of my charge's breasts shall we? My master ordered me to come to this bizarre place for one thing and one thing only. The Holy Grail."

"Too bad, that thing was destroyed just a year ago," Rin said vehemently.

"Oh, really?" Alucard snapped his finger.

Seras fumbled into her pocket and showed them a picture.

There it was, glaring at them with its blackish magma of unpleasantness, the Holy Grail. Over it hovers a number of blimps. All of them bore the marks of swastika.

"Our sources got this from Fuyuki city. We are trying to find this place. We hope you can help us."

Six pairs of eyes stared at the picture, transfixed in disbelief.

"Kukuku, now how's that for surprise?"

* * *

FOOA! GARness times two! Archer and Alucard.

Well, this time is a cross over between Hellsing, Fate and Tsukihime. Always want to do this one

Next there will be a meeting between Karen, Ciel, and Alexander Anderson.

Some Irish brogue, curry innuendos, and crazy sister.

please R and R. I like R and R


End file.
